


Rule of Three

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Creative use of Semblance, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team CREM gets down because they're team Cream. Like a creampie. Get it. Haha. I'm going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rule of Three

**Author's Note:**

> It is assumed that Emerald and Mercury are 18+. Spoilers for V3E7.

\---

A series of scratches crossed Mercury’s chest from one of the few times that Roman removed his gloves for him, leaving him to watch his partner dominate their boss. Mercury couldn’t take his eyes off Emerald’s face, watching it twist in pleasure as she guided Cinder into pleasuring her deeper. He was determined to be one to make Emerald shudder like that too, to hear those moans because of him. Emerald kept him at arm's reach though, teasing him, touching him, stroking him through his pants before leaving to spend the evening with Cinder. At least this time he got to watch her in the throes of pleasure, even if it wasn’t him doing it. Laying on his back, Mercury didn’t have much choice but to watch until Roman got off of him, leaving behind several hickies on his neck and chest and pulled him up by his hair. Roman released Mercury just for a moment, positioning Mercury on his lap once he got his pants off finally and tossed them aside.

“You see her over here, with the evidence of Cinder’s lips all over her neck? They’re going to think those bite marks are from you, but you know what, you know that she would sooner tan your ass before letting you mark her. Isn’t that right, gorgeous?” Roman drawled out, pulling Mercury’s hair back and sinking his teeth into his collar bone, drawing out a gasp as Mercury looked over Roman’s shoulder. Emerald busied herself with flexing her hips and pressing her clit into Cinder’s mouth and dragging along her tongue. Emerald’s eyes slipped shut and the hallucination that was moaning and riding the strap on attached to Cinder’s hips flickered for a moment. Roman pulled away from Mercury, moving to sit behind him while Mercury kneeled in front of him. Emerald leaned forward, lightly raking her nails over Cinder’s breasts and rolling her nipples between her fingers. The chorus of moans that escaped Cinder’s mouth and made her lips vibrate over Emerald’s clit and folds, causing her to shudder was almost enough to get Mercury right there.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Roman purred into Mercury’s ear. “The two of them working in tandem to make the most wonderful scene for us to take in. You’re just there wishing that Emerald would let you touch her like that.” Mercury glared only for a second before Roman’s hand closed over his hardened cock, stroking him softly. Roman gripped Mercury’s hair to focus his attention on the women in front of him. “Pay attention to them. Wish you could be the one to make her shudder and moan like that, don’t you? If you’re a good Thunderstorm for me, maybe I’ll let you lick my cum out of her when I finish with her later.” Roman laughed at the growl in Mercury’s throat as it disappeared into a moan as he pressed two lubed fingers into Mercury, stroking him in time with the fingers thrusting slowly into his slickened hole. Mercury knew that Cinder was submitting herself to Emerald’s hallucinations. She believed that she was fucking another version of the thief, who was moaning on the cock strapped to her hips, while Emerald rode her face. Emerald shuddered under her contact as Cinder licked and nibbled at her nub. She pushed two fingers into Emerald, coating them in the younger woman’s slickness and fucking her on them a little faster the more she heard Mercury moan at watching them. Emerald shuddered through her orgasm, releasing a gush of fluid and cum onto Cinder’s face as she did, and raked her nails down Cinder’s belly as she rode through the waves of her orgasm that just got her ready for more.

Emerald eyed Mercury hungrily. “You want me don’t you?”

Mercury nodded, panting slightly as Roman opened him up more and stroked him while she watched and dismounted from Cinder’s face. Emerald crawled over to Mercury, hips swaying while Roman worked him over faster and she leaned in to kiss him, caressing his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

“Maybe. Maybe you can have me after Roman has his turn.” Emerald kissed him again, letting her hand take over Roman’s. The delicateness of Emerald’s hand contrasted with Roman’s and after a few more strokes, Mercury came onto her hand and the floor. She smiled wide with a low chuckle, bringing the fingers to her lips. She pushed them to his lips, painting them with his own cum and had him clean her fingers. “Clean them off and I’ll consider letting you cum in me later, Merc. I know you want to.” Mercury growled low in his throat at being teased like this before moaning when Roman’s fingers were replaced with something blunter, missing the sound of Roman unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants. Mercury’s mouth fell open as he was filled, pushing back onto him. Emerald took the opportunity to push her cum covered fingers in his mouth and his tongue lavished over the digits, cleaning them thoroughly while Roman slowly fucked him.

Cinder sat up, licking her own fingers clean and drying her face with one of the towels they had laid out before starting. She came up behind Emerald, nudging the tip of her strap on against Emerald’s slickness, pulling away enough to push against and tease her ass a little too. Emerald gasped and her eyes fluttered shut, making Mercury tense around her fingers and Roman, drawing a groan out of him as he pushed in one last time.

“I think you’re ready for her, Stormy.” Roman pulled out of Mercury, and Emerald grasped his silver hair, making his cock jump with her fingers still in his mouth.

‘You’re so lucky, Mercury. Last time I made you clean up your cum without me touching you.” Emerald dug her fingers into his scalp, gripping his hair tightly. He licked his lips as her fingers withdrew and Cinder positioned herself behind him, pushing into his slickened entrance.

Roman had moved behind Emerald while she kneeled in front of Mercury, running his hands over her hips and teasing her breasts from behind. Roman pulled his hands away long enough to clean himself off from being inside Mercury just as Cinder pushed into Mercury. Just the sound of Mercury being filled was enough to make Roman speed up his actions, rubbing the tip of his cock against Emerald’s wet folds.

“Thanks for getting her ready, Darlin’,” he said to Cinder, tipping his hat as he pushed up into Emerald. “Mmmm I love looking at the jealousy in his eyes when he sees her moaning and it isn’t because of him.” When the second Emerald appeared behind Roman, he purred at the hallucinated set of hands that raked their nails down his back. “Ohhhh careful there, Kitten. This is supposed to be about making the Thunderstorm see what he can’t have, not about what you know gets me going. Nice and slow.” Emerald leaned back so Roman could support her, hooking his hands under her thighs to lift her, sliding in and out of her slickness. Mercury watched with a growing hunger that was only altered when Cinder angled her hips different and pushed his face down into the bed.

“Face down. I want you to moan for me,” she demanded, one of her hands leaving small scorch lines along his back that made him hiss while the other stroked him. “Keep watching him fuck her though. You know he’s going to make her cum better than you ever could so you better take notes in case she ever lets you try.” Cinder yanked on his hair to make him watch again, seeing Roman’s shaft repeatedly sink in and out of Emerald as her moans grew louder from the depth. Roman groaned from behind her and Emerald leaned forward, squishing her breasts together  while staring Mercury down.

“You’d like this, wouldn’t you, Merc?” Emerald rolled her nipples between her fingers, licking her lips as Roman sank into her again. “You’d like to be the one fucking me like you mean it.” She slid one of her hands down, combing through the short turquoise hairs as she touched her clit, Roman’s cock still pistoning in and out of her at a quicker pace. “Do you even think you have what it takes to make me cum? I’m not sure you do, Merc. Can you touch me in the right places and have me screaming your name like Cinder does each night, or are you not enough to satisfy me?” She reached back with her other hand to cup Roman’s cheek, grinning as the illusion made him think she was also nibbling on his ear as his chorus of moans grew louder the more he sank into her. “Do you think you could? Can you fill me up and pump me full just like Roman plans to do. Can you make me cum?”

Cinder thrusted hard and pulled on Mercury’s hair. “Well, answer her.” Mercury ground his teeth together.

“No,” he choked out, playing along with the game, knowing this was what she wanted to hear.

Emerald moaned, raking her nails along Roman’s neck as the change in angle made her shiver.

“I didn’t think so.” She flexed around Roman, squeezing him as he tried to hold back, but came in her anyway, much to her dismay. “What happened to you getting me off?” Emerald leaned forward, shimmying herself off of his cock and scowling. “Fine, then I’ll give him a chance to finish what you started. Won’t that be fun?”

Mercury closed his eyes as Emerald scooted closer, her legs spread. Cinder released his hair and Emerald’s illusion disappeared from behind Roman. Roman got up and slipped off the bed, heading to the bathroom to shower and clean up while the other three finished up. Cinder sped up her hips as she fucked Mercury, moving him from nuzzling the inside of Emerald’s thigh to her hair tickling his nose as his tongue darted out to lick her pussy. His tongue traveled up her slit, tasting the Roman’s cum that was starting to leak out of her.

“Don’t you wish it was your cum, Merc? It could be. Tell me you want to fuck me.” Emerald didn’t give him a moment to reply before she was tugging on his hair, burying his face into her cunt as his tongue delved deeper into her, licking up more of Roman’s cum before she released him. “What do you say?”

“Emerald, I want to fuck you,” he panted out, a little out of breath and she nodded. “I’d want to fuck you even if it was after I watched you cum from Cinder and Roman and hell, anyone.” He licked his lips, tasting her mixed with Roman’s spunk. She tugged on his hair again, focusing him so his tongue was on her clit. Emerald grinned at Cinder and Cinder fucked him harder, pushing him face first into her pussy.

“Make me cum, and I’ll think about letting you fuck me. You’re such a good little sub when we want you to be.” Mercury swallowed and nodded at her words, lapping at her clit and seeing her thighs quiver around his face. “Ohhhh fuck yeah, that’s it Merc, use that tongue to make me cum. Make me remember the first time you made me cum.” Emerald laid onto her back, resting her legs on his shoulders as his tongue worked her over and Cinder let out a small whimper at the beautiful scene in front of her. Emerald let go of Mercury’s hair, bringing her hands to her breasts to pinch her nipples as his tongue slid up her slit and he sucked on her clit. Her toes curled and she shuddered, digging her heels into his back as she came, flooding his mouth with her cum. Mercury kept licking her, less roughly, delicately, bringing her down. Cinder thrusted hard into him, making him gasp as his own cum splattered on the floor underneath him.

Cinder grinned. “That’s three down.” She slipped the strap on out of his ass, and took it out of the harness to put in the toybox to be washed. Mercury slid up the bed, laying in Emerald’s welcoming arms as she kissed his forehead, letting him catch his breath.

Roman came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and his hair matted down from the shower, his eyeliner still on point thanks to his waterproof makeup. “Everyone good?”

“Everyone but me,” Cinder replied with a grin and Roman walked across the room and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He started for the door before grabbing on of the larger dildoes for the strap on harness.

“Then let’s get you taken care of, gorgeous.” Roman winked at the two still on the bed. “Have fun you two.”

 


	2. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder/Roman - Pegging, stockings, anal sex, dirty talk, Dom/Sub, hair pulling, cunnilingus, implied caning

Roman shut the door behind him, carefully setting Cinder on his bed. He tossed the dildo onto the bed next to her, watching her smirk.

“That one, Roman? You’re always such a slut for size.” Cinder stretched out her legs, pressing one of her feet to his stomach as he approached her. He tipped his hat.

“Well, my Queen, you’ve always been the one to like me to be more vocal. I figured the added girth would allow that for you.” He chuckled lowly, taking her foot in his hand. “Would you like to go first?”

Cinder shook her head. “Not at all. You know I would rather listen to you and have you rile me up further from where the other two have already gotten me, and have you finish me off. Seems only fair you get the last taste.”

“And as far as tonight goes, gorgeous, the only taste.” Roman bit his lip as he worked his way up her leg, moving to kneel in front of her. “Are you ever going to le--”

“No. That will be the last time you ask too. I’ll fuck you, but you are not allowed the same privilege. Do I make myself clear?” Cinder stared him down and he leaned in to kiss the hollow of her hip.

“Yes, my Queen. Just wanted to make sure the deal hadn’t changed.” He lavished his tongue over her skin to get her in the mood. Cinder grabbed his bowler off his head and pulled him up to look at her by his hair.

“You know very well who is in charge here. I will tell you if the rules change. They have not. Last I checked, you still owed me a round.” Cinder laughed softly, throwing the stockings over in his direction. Roman dropped the towel from his shower and nodded, rolling the stockings up his calves and over his thighs. He secured them properly, making sure they wouldn’t slide down with the elastic.

“How do I look?” Roman grinned at her, earning a slight nod.

“Fuckable. I assume you took care of preparation in the shower after sticking it to Emerald. There isn’t going to be much left in you when I finish tonight.” Cinder directed him to kneel again, in the stockings this time, giving him instruction on getting his chosen dildo into the harness still secured around her hips. The strap on stood proudly between her legs and she nodded over to the nightstand. “You know where the lube is, grab what you need.”

Roman’s smirk dropped when he turned away from her, having remembered to prepare himself in the shower, but after not taking much of anything since the last time she pegged him, he feared his eyes were bigger than his stomach. _Metaphorically speaking of course._

When he turned back, he uncapped the lube bottle, spreading a generous amount onto his hand to work over the dildo standing between her legs. He refused to break eye contact as he did, watching her every glance.

“Something on your mind, my Queen?”

“Just the thought of you being bent over the side of your bed in a moment, begging me to cum is really all I have going on. I do love it when you put on that show for me, Roman. Be a dear and don’t hold back for me. It has been a while since I fucked you so hard you begged me to stop.”

Roman swallowed slightly, reaching back after lubing up the dildo to spread himself open with one, then two fingers, getting himself wet for her. He grabbed a towel from the nearby nightstand, cleaning off his hand before offering to help her up. He left a quick kiss on her lips.

“Do you trust me?” she asked, leaning in and whispering in his ear. She felt his forming shaft pressing against her hip.

Roman nodded. “I do.”

Cinder nibbled on the lobe of his ear, grinning. “Good. Turn around.” Roman nodded and did what he was told, still a little perturbed that she was wearing his hat. “Hands on the bed. Spread your legs.”

“Demanding today, aren’t we, my Queen?” Roman listened anyway, putting his hands on the bed and setting his legs apart. “Usually you have me kneel.”

Cinder smacked his backside, making him yelp at the surprise. “And usually you don’t question me when I tell you how I’m going to fuck you. I would have thought you would have learned by now, but you haven’t. I’ll have to fix that.” Cinder rubbed the slickened tip of the strap on against Roman’s previously prepared entrance, grinning under the shade of his hat when he gasped at the touch. She knew he wouldn’t talk back just yet, no matter how badly he wanted to but he pushed his hips back against the shaft, signaling he wanted more than just her teasing.

“What’s this? It’s been so long since I’ve fucked you that you’re close to practically begging me to fuck you by pushing back against the strap on. Tell me Roman, do you like it when I fuck you like this and make you mine?” Roman nodded, biting his lip. Cinder waited a moment, eyes starting to smolder. She wrapped her hand around his neck, applying a small amount of pressure. “I asked you to tell me. Roman.”

“Yes, my Queen,” he choked out once she loosened her grip enough for him to speak, nudging the tip of the strap on into him. He groaned and sank back on it, wincing a little from the ridges that he knew would make him vocal enough for her liking. “I would like you to fuck me and m-make me yours.”

Cinder released his neck and smirked, shoving his face into the bed. “Good.” She thrusted the rest of the way in, filling him entirely and grinding to keep him full. She leaned forward and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him back to whisper in his ear. His chest, criss crossed with faint lines from previous encounters, pushed out as she made him arch his back to hear her. Her other hand held his hips close, not letting him pull off of the cock she had buried inside him. “Tell me Roman. How does it feel knowing that you’re always going to be my slut? Out there, you might be this scary, strong man, but in here, you would sooner clean my heels with your tongue if I asked you to. How does that feel?”

“Intoxicating, my Queen.” Roman ground his hips back into hers, shivering under the hot breath on his ear. “I know you call the shots. I know where my place is.” He grunted when she started to pull out, gasping when she quickly refilled him, starting up a pace that he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep up with. “I know how you like me,” he replied shakily.

“Beaten, willing, and here for my _every_ need.” Cinder released his hair, letting him collapse on the bed. “Don’t mess up the bedspread. Make sure you only cum on the floor.” She pushed his hips down, making him kneel in front of the bed and he grabbed his cock, pointing it toward the floor. “You know you only deserve to cum on the floor.” Cinder picked up the pace as she thrusted into him, ignoring his moans as she smacked his thigh, making him cry out louder. “Does it feel as good as when you let Mercury fuck you or do you only reserve this for me? I bet you let half of the White Fang into you when you don’t have me around to fuck you like the dirty slut you are. Isn’t that right, Roman?”

Roman stroked himself faster, his breath coming in shortened gasps. “None of them make me cum as well as you do, my Queen.”

“Ohhhh, so you do let them fuck you. Tsk tsk. We’ll have to see if you even deserve my affections if you’re going to go to anyone who would stick it in you. Are you about to cum? Are you ready to show your Queen exactly what you’re made of?” Roman could only nod before the moan ripped from his throat, his cum spilling onto the floor and down his stocking-clad legs. He swallowed hard as he caught his breath, still spurting out as she angled the strap on to milk his prostate of every last drop he could muster.

Cinder waited until she couldn’t hear the strangled gasps coming from him, laying against his back and raking her nails down his sides. She pressed her breasts to his back, thrusting shallowly into him as he whimpered under her. “Was that good, my pet?”

“Yes, my Queen,” Roman choked out after a moment, his mouth dry.

“Good.” Cinder pulled out of him slowly, relishing the small noises until he was empty again. She laughed softly. “My, aren’t you a pretty picture? You won’t be able to have Neo sit on your lap for a week.” Roman just shot a glare into the bed, not bothering to turn his head as he slumped to the floor, kneeling in his own cum. Cinder unstrapped the harness from her hips and crawled onto the bed in front of him, spreading her legs wide and pulling on his hair to make him look at her.

“Everyone else has had fun but me,” she said with a grin. “You’re not too tired to pleasure your Queen now, are you?” Roman shook his head, moving to get up out of his own mess when she put her legs on his shoulders, pushing him back down into it. “You made the mess. You live with it. Now, make me cum or I won’t give your hat back.” She leaned back onto her elbows, tilting it just over one eye like he did. Roman did glare at her then, but pulled her hips down to meet his mouth, pushing his tongue between her folds to taste her wetness.

She wouldn’t take long, not with everything from before and listening to him cum, but she was going to make him think he had to work for it. Cinder gripped his hair again as his tongue swirled around her clit. “Ohhhh, there you go, my pet, you know what to do.” Her gasps grew louder the closer he pushed her to her own orgasm, nibbling at the nub that made her hips buck against his lips and tightened the grip she had on his hair. He pressed his tongue into her, tasting her and calming her for a moment before returning to her clit, flicking his tongue over it repeatedly and pushing two of his fingers into her.

She fucked herself against his mouth and fingers, gasping and moaning, not giving a damn if the other two in the other room could hear as she gushed into his mouth with her cum. She shuddered around Roman’s fingers and he nibbled at her thighs, licking her clean to ensure that the bed stayed as clean as it could. She laid back onto the bed, covering her face with his hat, her chest heaving as she came down.

“Was that to your liking, my Queen?” he asked, licking his lips and rubbing his thumb over her over-sensitized nub. She nodded, smiling into the hat. Roman carefully pushed her legs off his shoulders, moving to stand in front of her before rolling the stockings down and throwing them into his laundry hamper. “I swear, I go through more stockings than any guy I know.”

“You don’t talk to Mercury often then.” Cinder giggled into the hat, sitting up. She placed it on her head, shivering and pushing her chest out for him to watch. He bit his lip, knowing he could never fully have her, but still imagined it anyway.

“My hat, please, my Queen?” Roman held out his hand to take the hat from her and Cinder shook her head.

“Nope. Mine now.”

Roman’s face fell as he reached for it and she put her foot against his chest to keep him away. Cinder gazed around the room, her eyes falling on the Melodic Cudgel laying across the dresser behind him.

“Well, I can think of one way I’ll let you have it back, but it means poor Neo won’t be able to sit in your lap even longer. Is it really that important to you?”

Roman looked behind himself and saw his cane before looking back to her, tongue swiping across his lips.

“Yes.”

Cinder grinned. “Good.” She pressed her legs together, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Across my lap then.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN


	3. No Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury finally gives in to Emerald's teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emerald/Mercury
> 
> Warning for Anal fingering, vaginal sex, name calling, biting, creative use of semblance, and cunnilingus.

Mercury laid in bed, unable to sleep after a loud noise outside woke him up. Staring at the ceiling, he could hear someone else, likely Cinder or Emerald, rustling in the bed. Roman usually slept with Neo after their sex parties, drinking in all her love and affection. Mercury watched Emerald get out of bed, just wearing an oversized t-shirt… _was that his?_ as she headed to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, smile on her face. What he didn’t expect was her stopping at his bed. Nor did he expect her to pull off his blankets to reveal he was just in his boxers and a shirt. His breath caught in his throat when she swung her leg over to straddle his hips. The shirt rode up just enough to reveal she wasn’t wearing any panties and the patch of green pubic hair rested right over his cock as she smiled down at him.

“Do you want to fuck me, Merc?”

He could barely control his breathing at this point. He could feel her warmth through his boxers and he couldn’t stop himself from swelling until he was completely hard under her.

“Em, are you serious? Cinder is right over there.” He still ground up into her, groaning as her sex slicked the outside of his boxers. He wanted to fuck her so badly and watching Roman fuck her while he only got to pleasure her with his tongue as Cinder fucked his ass without mercy was the closest he had gotten until now. He brought his hands up to her hips, biting his lip. His cock ached at this point, so much, that he ground up into her.

“Why would I joke about this?” Emerald rubbed her labia against his cock, spreading her wetness on his clothing. “You know I only do that show in front of them because Roman and Cinder like humiliating you. How much do you want me, Merc?”

Mercury closed his eyes at her motions, still playing the submissive for her. He licked his lips as she reached down to grasp him and rub the tip of his cock against her. “Fuck I want you so badly. Just flip you over on this bed and fuck you until neither of us can see straight. Claim you just like Roman does. Cum in you with my cock buried deep.” He heard a laugh coming from his side and the feel of her hands on him vanished. Emerald sat over on the chair by the door, shaking her head.

“Like I’d ever let you fuck me when I have her, Merc.” She nodded over to Cinder in their bed, licking her lips. She raised an eyebrow at how hard he was. “Have fun taking care of that.” She snickered as she made her way back to her bed, flipping up the back of her shirt to show him the panties she was wearing.

Mercury ground his teeth, painfully hard at this point thanks to Emerald invading his mind, again, just to fuck with him. He reached down and grasped his shaft when he felt something sweet smelling and kind of damp hit him in the face. He shook his head in confusion, pulling the mystery cloth off to find they were Emerald’s panties.

“Just in case you want to fantasize about what my cunt might feel like wrapped around you.” Mercury clenched his jaw but smelled the panties anyway, stroking himself harder as she giggled from the corner of the room and fell back asleep. He rolled down his foreskin, rubbing the damp panties over his sensitive tip, groaning loudly.  He felt so stupid for being into this woman who wanted nothing to do with him, but when she kept teasing him like this, he restrained himself. He knew he would get to touch her, even a little bit, when the four of them got together again, but for now, he filled his lungs with that damp sweetness still on her panties. He stroked himself faster, imagining her above him like she made him believe before. He could feel his orgasm coming, but no amount of wishing would leave him wanting her less. Mercury switched hands, wrapping his hand holding the panties over his cock and feeling her dampness on his shaft that pushed him even closer. He would cry out her name if he knew she was asleep and he wouldn’t be mocked for it. Fuck it.

“Oh fuck, Emerald, yes yes,” he whispered to himself, hearing her giggle again.

“What’s that Merc? Are you jerking off to me because you can’t have me?” Emerald asked, hearing his head nod against the pillow case. “Good. Make sure you cum. Say my name when you do so I can see how pathetic you are.”

Mercury nodded, stroking himself faster until a faint “Emerald,” escaped his lips and his cock covered her panties in his cum. Mercury shook afterward, still so pent up from not getting her like he wanted.

“There you go. I knew you would do it because you’re a good little bitch. Maybe tomorrow I’ll take Cinder’s place while you suck off Roman. He does like your sharp tongue.”

 _And the piercing._ Mercury threw her panties on the floor, cleaning up the cum that was still leaking out of him and onto his hand. He found it even more difficult to fall asleep after that.

\---

Emerald grinned at him in the morning then he woke up, though much of that was because she had hit him with a pillow.

“Come on. Cinder had to leave already and there’s someone she wants us to tail to see if they’re up to something. Get showered and everything so we can go.” Emerald smiled wide, still in her t-shirt from the night before. “I even made food.”

Mercury grumbled and headed to the attached bathroom, turning the water on and shedding his clothing. He was so thankful that his father had picked waterproof prosthetics even if he was an ass. He didn’t hear the door open or Emerald’s shirt hit the floor while he shampooed his hair, startled when she hugged him from behind.

“Emerald, what are you doing in here?!” Mercury had gone rigid and Emerald slowly spun him around, helping him wash the shampoo out of his hair and grinning.

“I figured I would lend a helping hand is all.” Her hands moved from his head to his cock, stroking him slowly as the water cascaded over him. He was already half hard from her presence, but her touching him. It felt real. This one wasn’t a trick. Her hand kept stroking him, gently pulling back his foreskin to massage the sensitive head.

“I get it. You want to fuck me. You want to make me scream your name.” She leaned up against him, pressing a small series of kisses on his chest. “So one of these days you're gonna break down and do it, and I'm not going to say a word of protest.” Emerald grasped his cock and stroked him, delighting in the moan he let out. “But you're going to do it because you can't _help_ yourself.”

Mercury didn’t stop moaning as her hand worked him over, grinning up at his face. “I don’t even have to ask if you like it. I can see it on your face.”

Mercury leaned so he was closer to her, pushing her up towards the wall. He bit his lip as her hand tightened around him just enough to make him want to mark her shoulder... until he remembered her words. He held himself back. _No. I won’t do it just because she thinks I’m too weak to restrain myself_. Instead, he buried his face in her hair, smelling that soft mint shampoo that she used.

“Emerald, please.” His voice was soft as he begged for that release he wanted to let out. “I need to cum.”

“Were you going to without asking though?” she purred in his ear, leaning up to lick the side of his neck.

“No, but please, let me cum,” he whispered against her neck. Her hand sped up and she felt the splash of warm cum on her stomach, even without her verbalizing her consent to let him cum. What little that had splashed on her hand, Emerald brought to her lips, clicking one cum-covered finger thoroughly with her tongue before pressing one of her other digits to his mouth. The mess was shielded from being washed away too quickly, Mercury's back taking the brunt of the shower's warm spray.

“Taste yourself. Your begging made it sweet.”

Mercury licked the finger tentatively, wishing it tasted more like her. She was teasing him and his cock twitched for more even though he had just came. She did say he could…. but, it came at the price of his dignity. She would know it was because he couldn’t help himself. Just like he couldn’t help himself now. After he finished licking the finger clean, he turned around to finish cleaning himself and to tear his gaze away from the beautiful, naked body in front of him. His breath hitched when her fingers grazed his hips on both sides, one hand moving forward to ghost fingers over his still hard cock, having not softened much after he came. He groaned softly then froze for a moment when her other hand caressed the smooth skin of his ass. He pressed one of his hands against the wall of the shower as her strokes got firmer and the slickness of the soap that he had just covered himself with gave her enough to slide a finger inside him.

“Not much resistance there, Merc. Has Roman been by recently?” Emerald asked but she couldn’t see his cheeks burning as he gave into it when she pushed that second finger inside him, stroking him more firmly as she fucked his ass with her fingers.

“Goddammit, Em. Don’t stop though,” Mercury whispered as he pushed his ass out, leaning more against the shower wall. She smirked, taking that as a signal to use a third finger and she felt him shudder around her.

“You like that? You like being a little slut like this?” she cooed in his ear as he whimpered and nodded. “What’s that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I love it, Em. I do. I just wish I could have you too and make you cum.” Mercury started panting heavier as he got closer to a second orgasm with the hand stroking him quickly.

“All you have to do is take what you want Merc, but if you do, you know I’m the one with that power over you to make you a lustful animal.” She leaned forward, pulling her hand off his cock with her fingers still buried in him. “All you have to do is give in.” Mercury choked out a whimper as he came on the shower floor.

\---

Mercury’s cock ached each day he saw her after that, knowing that time in the shower wasn’t an illusion, that she had touched him, that she had made him cum. She had reminded him that he could have her if he would just give into his lust and take her like she knew he wanted to, but he kept himself in check for the sake of what little dignity he had left. Even so, it meant finally having her. Mercury spent several sleepless nights awake, thinking about her, about how she would feel as the heat pooled in his belly and then shot out onto his stomach with each release. His undershirts were sparse and sticky with his cum, much to Emerald’s amusement. She chuckled when she came into the communal laundry room, throwing her clothes in a washer. She hadn’t bothered to get out of her pajamas in the meantime, the tank top and the short shorts clinging to her in all the places that Merc wanted to touch. He finished loading his own laundry, and moved to walk past her, rocking his erection against the soft curve of her ass. Emerald gasped in surprise when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, grinning widely as she conjured up one of her illusions to be waiting for him on his bed, ready for him.

Mercury knew that Cinder wouldn’t be back for a while, not after wandering off to investigate happenings around Beacon. He patted Emerald’s ass as he shut the door to their shared dorm, and frowned when he saw the illusion of Emerald on the bed. He set her down gently, giving her a stern look.

“No.”

“No?” she asked as the illusion disappeared. “Why no?”

“If I’m going to do this, I want you and just you. No illusions, no tricks, nothing like that. I want you to actually enjoy what I have for you and I won’t give in like you want me to if you’re just going to use it as a way to shame me in front of the others. I’m okay with them knowing about the shower, but this? I just want you. You don’t even have to tell them the truth so long as I can know I had you and just you. I consent to the tricks because the humiliation is hot. Not this time though.”

Emerald pouted a little. “I can still say whatever I want though?” Mercury nodded. “Fine.”

Mercury swept in quickly, cupping both of her cheeks and kissing her thoroughly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply, smiling into the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck in reply.

Mercury leaned down and picked her up by her thighs, putting them on either side of his hips as he carried her over to his bed. He laid her down gently, letting her hair fan out once he broke the kiss.

“No one hears this was anything but me domming you, got it?” she demanded as he knelt between her thighs and crawled up to kiss her again.

“Not a word.”

Emerald pulled him into a harder kiss, biting at his lips and wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt too warm with him above her like this, as she was used to it being her on top and controlling. This was different. Not bad in any sense, but just different. She didn’t have much more time to think as his hand worked its way down her body to rub against her clit, breaking their kiss again so he could draw small circles with his tongue around her nipples once he pulled her tank top down.

“Here.” She pushed him up after unlocking her legs, pulling her tank top up over her head and laying back to wiggle out of her shorts. He helped her out of those, biting his lip once she was actually laid out naked before him. His mouth went back to her nipple before switching to the other, nibbling and sucking now while his fingers worked over her clit. Emerald arched her back in response, trying to get his fingers into her, to spread her open just like everyone else did. Mercury took his time though, kissing his way down her stomach.

“Ya know, for how much of an asshole you are outside of this room, you’re aaahhh--” Emerald didn’t get a chance to finish as he crawled down her, parting her folds to lick at her clit and the wetness she was already giving off. Her hands tangled in his hair and he pulled her thighs closer, licking and sucking at her clit, figuring the tugs on his hair were an indication to keep going. Emerald had trouble catching her breath once he pulled her clit between his teeth, holding it in place while he flicked it with his tongue. The legs that had been resting on his shoulders now tensed as she felt her orgasm wash over her with Mercury licking his lips as he came up for air.

“Better that time?” Mercury barely got a chance to see her nod before he shimmied out of his boxers and made his way back up to kiss her, his hard shaft rubbing against her slit. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He whispered the words low in her ear, knowing that whatever story she made up later would be the one he stuck with but for now, he was going to show her just what he had to offer. She nodded slightly again, hiking her thighs up to his hips and pressing her heels into the small of his back once she felt him rubbing against her.

“Yes.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Mercury pushed the rest of the way in, filling her up and delighting in the gasp she let out and the feel of her nails on his back as he stretched her open. He had been careful not to open her up too much so she could feel all of him this way. “Are you ready to be mine for the next little bit?” Emerald nibbled at his ear in reply and Mercury slowly pulled out of her before pushing his hips in quick, just to hear that gasp of delight and those nails scratching down his shoulders in delight. The pain made him all the harder, not waiting as long between thrusts the more her nails left angry, red lines down his skin. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, dragging his teeth along the smooth skin of her neck. Her hips bucked in response. He dragged his teeth across her collarbone, then pinned her hands to the bed while he thrusted deep into her. She was panting at this point, her face flushed but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of anymore without her asking for it.

“What do you want Emerald?” he demanded, not slowing his thrusting as she mewed beneath him, her breath coming out in small ragged pants now. “You like it when I scrape my teeth against your neck, so what do you want?”

Emerald bit her lip for a second, knowing she could wiggle out of his grasp if she wanted to. She wouldn’t dare to though because someone hadn’t turned the tables on her this thoroughly in a long time. She nodded slightly.

“I want you to say it.”

Emerald opened her mouth and nothing came out at first, leaving her to close it for a moment. She looked away, exposing that part of her neck to him, before looking up to nod. “Make sure you leave a good mark. I wanna feel it.” Mercury licked his lips at her request, relishing at finally being in control even if no one would know it. He let her hands go, zeroing in on her neck. He licked her skin first, noticing the shiver when he blew on it. He waited a second more, pulling out of her and pressed in sharply as he bit her, listening to the hiss come out of her mouth from him filling her and marking her. He kept thrusting, sucking on the skin between his teeth as the bruise started to form on her neck. Emerald dug her nails into his arms, pulling him closer and digging her heels into his back to urge him to fuck her harder. Merc groaned as he got closer, biting down harder and surely leaving teeth marks with his bruise. He pulled away from her neck and admired his work, still thrusting into her as the both of them panted together.

Merc then tapped her thigh to get her to unlock her legs, leaning back and hooking her knees over his elbows to penetrate her deeper, drawing out a low moan with each thrust. He leaned down to lick the mark he left on her.

“How are you going to explain that one away?” he asked with a smirk, picking up his pace as his orgasm grew closer. Emerald shook her head, not answering him as she focused on him, tightening around him, and gushing out a flood of cum that made the rest of his thrusts squish just a little more. Just her grip was enough to make him let go, cumming inside her fully buried.

He let her legs go first, then leaned down to kiss the mark he had left on her. Following that, Merc kissed Emerald’s lips, savoring the slowness of the kiss after moving so quick before. He left her there to catch her breath for a moment while he grabbed one of his towels, cleaning her off first before himself.

“Was it everything you hoped for?” he asked with a laugh as he picked her up and put her on her dry bed across the room, then settled down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing the other side of her neck.

“I might allow a repeat performance if you fuck me like that again. Holy fuck.” Emerald leaned over to kiss him properly, nuzzling his face. “I might have to lay claim to you on the next orgy.”

“Possibly, Kitten.” Merc kissed her cheek. “But good though?”

Emerald wiggled her hand, shrugging. “It was alright. I guess.” She smirked and leaned in for another kiss, then laid back on the bed, huge smile painted across her lips.

Merc rolled his eyes. “So how could I improve?”

“Oh you’ll get it for the next time. Promise. I can tell you one thing that would help you so much though.” Her smile grew wider.

“What’s that?”

“Get my laundry when you get yours?”

“You bitch.” Mercury stuck his tongue out at her but grabbed a fresh pair of boxers to go out and fetch their laundry.

“I’ll let you fuck me again, this time no strings though. Cinder won’t be back until late.”

“That sounds better. You’re still a bitch.”

“You know it.” Emerald groaned out as she stretched, waiting for him to return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned, and so have you.


End file.
